Cross-Reference to Related Application
The present application discloses and claims a guide track insulation and weather stripping arrangement and method for use with a door which may be constructed as disclosed and claimed in the present inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,136 issued on Mar. 13, 1984 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent is hereby incorporated by reference.